


The Right Revenge

by Diana924



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Revenge
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Vendetta, Flint non aveva desiderato altro per anni.





	The Right Revenge

Vendetta, Flint non aveva desiderato altro per anni.

Vendicarsi della marina, di lord Hamilton e del governo di San Giorgio per tutto quello che gli avevano tolto. Avesse riguardato solamente lui avrebbe potuto conviverci ma la sua vita si era legata a quella di altre due persone così straordinarie che non poteva sorvolarvi.

Aveva perso l’onore, il suo grado ma Miranda e Thomas avevano perso molto di più, era riuscito a salvare solo lei per salvaguardare le apparenze ma non aveva mai cessato di fantasticare su come un giorno sarebbe tornato a Londra per salvare Thomas e vendicare tutto quello che avevano subito. Lord Hamilton non si era fatto scrupoli quando si era trattato di arrestare Thomas, la sua unica concessione paterna era stata murarlo vivo a Bedlham, l’infernale manicomio da dove nessuno usciva vivo e dove molte famiglie facevano internare parenti scomodi.

James McGraw era morto quando lui e Miranda erano arrivati a Nassau e su quel molo era nato il capitano Flint, colui che avrebbe vendicato Thomas e il sogno che avevano avuto per quell’angolo di paradiso e che mai gli era sembrato più utopistico.

Vendetta, vendicare l’uomo che era stato un tempo, vendicare l’onore di miranda che pure era innocente e vendicare Thomas, tirarlo fuori da Bedhlam e aiutarlo, vendicarsi di lord Hamilton, per quello aveva scelto quella vita, perché era l’unica che gli offrisse quell’opportunità. Miranda era al sicuro e soprattutto avrebbe custodito il suo segreto, era ammirevole come preferisse passare per sgualdrina e moglie infedele piuttosto che far sapere che in realtà era lei quella tradita, che lui e Thomas si erano amati, negli anni tra lui e Miranda era nato qualcosa ma era un amore diverso che riusciva a farlo stare e a farlo sopravvivere perché ormai lui si limitava a sopravvivere.

E poi aveva saputo che Thomas era morto. Era morto a Bedhlam, circondato dalle urla dei pazzi nell’indifferenza generale, l’uomo che aveva tanto amato era morto e probabilmente era finito in una fossa comune, tutto per colpa degli intrighi di lord Hamilton. Inizialmente si era sentito svuotato, come se la sua intera vita avesse appena perso il suo unico scopo ma non poteva permettere alla disperazione di abbatterlo, non quando aveva così tanto da compiere.

Lo avrebbe fatto per Thomas, si sarebbe vendicato e avrebbe vendicato l’amore della sua vita, Thomas Hamilton meritava di essere conosciuto come l’uomo che aveva sognato la rinascita morale di Nassau e lui si sarebbe assicurato della faccenda fin nei minimi dettagli.

Lord Hamilton sarebbe stato il primo e poi … la vendetta non gli avrebbe ridato Thomas ma almeno gli avrebbe dato un po’ di quiete, dopo quello che era accaduto a Miranda ne sentiva la necessità quasi fisica, Thomas e Miranda meritavano la loro vendetta e lui l’avrebbe compiuta per loro, non aveva potuto proteggerli quando erano in vita ma almeno avrebbe vendicato le loro morti, erano stati così felici tanto tempo prima ricordava.

Il messaggio di Thomas era ancora lì, quelle parole vergate gli ricordavano ogni singolo giorno tutto quello che aveva perso a causa degli intrighi di corte e dei maneggi di lord Hamilton ma avrebbero pagato, avrebbero pagato tutti e lui avrebbe avuto la sua vendetta, così doveva andare. Solo allora il capitano Flint sarebbe morto e James McGraw sarebbe potuto tornare in vita o avrebbero trovato entrambi la pace.


End file.
